


Coincidence

by miuraiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miuraiii/pseuds/miuraiii
Summary: How long had it been? 3, 4 years? They were strangers now.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, just some original character stuff i'm working on for a future comic!! i hope you guys enjoy!! meet my babies Viv and Jason. Jason is my boyfriend's character, we're working on the book together ^_^

Never in her life did she think she would see him again. Well at least, she didn't at first. Viv hopped off the stage, strat in hand. The performance was over, and after the applause died down she figured she'd get herself a drink. 

♡

Was it really her? It couldn't be. But that voice- Hearing it was like falling in love with her all over again. 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦... 

He ached. 

♡

Vivienne got what she always did. A rootbeer float. Spiked, of course. 

"...Can you put a cherry on that?"

The barmaid chuckled to herself and nodded, plopping an almost artificial-looking cherry on top of a dollop of whipped cream. "You've quite the sweet tooth." She set the drink down in front of the other woman. It landed on the table with a soft clink. Metal on glass.

"Mhmmm." She was barely listening, gazing out at the sea of people around her, when one caught her eye. A well built man, with long blonde-yellowish hair that was bunched up into a bun. Something seemed so... familiar about him. He was talking to a 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 tall man- Eyebrows furrowed, he almost seemed upset about something. His friend pat him on the shoulder before saying something and walking away. Then the two made eye contact, which made her realize she had been staring 𝘸𝘢𝘺 too long, trying to figure out who exactly this was, and where she's seen him. Viv almost spit out her drink, feeling her cheeks burn up. She spun around in her seat and pressed her fingers into her temples.

'𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵-!' God, that's so fucking embarassing! He probably thinks she's some stalker- Fuck. She prayed he wouldn't come over and strike up a conversation.

♡

He did just that. He had to, he needed to. 

"Vi-" Jason caught himself. "...Hey."

The girl turned to face him, (She technically had to look up at him-) hesitating at first. 

"Salut-"

He took a seat next to her. "You sounded nice up there."

"Ah- Thank you, mon ami."

Now he felt like he was going to throw up- It really was Viv. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 Viv. But she looked... rough. Scars marked her soft lips, one even trailed up to her cheek. "Mind if I ask you your name?"

"My 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦, or my like... Real.. Name...?"

"Your real name. If that's okay."

'𝘈𝘩, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘺- 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰.  
...  
𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦..?'

"Vivienne Innel- My friends call me Viv or Vivi. Nice to meet you, ...?" 

"Jason."

Jason. Jason? Who is...

She felt her heart sank. Something bubbled in her stomach and she felt all of those feelings of guilt and heartache rise back up again. It was overwhelming. It was all coming back to her now... His voice, his hair, that fucking face. 

Jason noticed her reaction. He didn't exactly know what to do now... 

They sat there, not saying a word for what seemed like ages. Then Viv decided to break the silence, choking on her words.

"𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮- 𝘐... 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦-! 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺... 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺- 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺-"

She was interrupted by a gentle kiss pressed to her forehead.

"It's okay." He pulled her into his arms. She practically melted into him. Timed seemed to slow at that exact moment. Every thought they had beforehand fizzled away into nothing. The sounds of the bar were almost muffled now. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

♡


End file.
